


It's A Mean World That I've Known

by tmn1966



Series: A Hunter and a Gentleman [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s drowning and needs something… some<i>one</i> to bring him up for air, even if it’s just for a small respite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Mean World That I've Known

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events in episodes 10.21 and 10.22 but only a very slight spoiler.
> 
> Although this is basically porn without plot, it's not as explicit as I usually write. I hope you'll like it anyway. :)
> 
> Many thanks to the_rant_girl for her unintentional - but always so welcome - prompting. I had been wanting to write more of these two and our conversation brought on all the ideas.
> 
> Title from _Where The Devil Don’t Go_ as sung by Elle King

Donna was trying to find a creative way to fill out her report. There was still a tinge of guilt that she was not always being so very truthful in her official paperwork at times like this. It was easy to tamp it out though when she thought of the little bit of evil she was able to rid the world of.

When her cellphone went off and she saw Dean’s name flash up on the screen, she couldn’t help but smile. “Hey there, honey bunches of oats, how the heck are ya?”

She loved answering Dean’s calls in some silly way. It always at least got a chuckle out of him and to be quite honest, it thrilled her to her toes to be able to get him to do that.

“Donna.” Dean’s voice was hoarse, weary in a way she’d never heard before.

Oh dear Lord. “Dean. What’s wrong?”

“Where are you?”

“Sitting at my desk.” Well she had been. She was standing now, ready to move.

“Good.” There was only a hint of relief in his voice.

“Where are _you_?” she asked, her free hand going for the gun she kept locked in her drawer whenever she was inside the station.

“’Bout an hour from you. Wanna get some lunch?”

“Absolutely,” she said without hesitation. “I just made a peach pie last night. Why don’t we meet up at my house?”

“Sounds good.”

“Just you or is Sam –”

“Sam’s not with me,” Dean interrupted her, his voice brittle.

Oh boy. This was getting worse by the second. “Is… is Sam okay?”

“He’s fine.”

“Okay.”

“Just.”

“It’s all right, Dean,” she said quietly. And it was. She never wanted Dean to feel he had to talk, had to tell her things. She knew how hard it was to say things that hurt too bad to even try to put words to. “I don’t suppose I need to give you my address, do I?”

“No.” His voice was a little softer, like maybe her words put him a bit at ease. She didn’t know, didn’t care, just couldn’t wait to lay eyes on him and see for herself how he was doing.

“See you in an hour then.”

“Yeah,” he said before hanging up.

Her hands were shaking a little as she sat back down to finish typing up her report. She stared at the curser blinking at her on the screen for several minutes, contemplating if she should call someone. But no, who would she call? Not Sam, at least not yet. Dean hadn’t sounded happy with his brother for some reason. No, she didn’t need to call anyone. Dean had called her.

She rushed through the report, completed it and filed it. “McCafferty!” she called as she got out her gun and holstered it.

“Sheriff?” the young patrolman asked, sticking his head around the corner. He was a good kid and Donna liked him, knew he’d do well, and she trusted him even though he’d only been on the force a couple of months. He’d passed all the tests – both the police academy and the paranormal, he just didn’t know about the latter. 

“I need to go out for a while. “

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You call me if you need anything.”

“I will,” he said earnestly.

She made it home with at least twenty minutes to spare, but the shiny, black car was already parked across the street from her house. Donna wasn’t surprised to see the Impala, or that she was minus her driver. She pulled into her driveway and took a deep breath. She didn’t know what exactly she was going into, but Dean was here and there was a reason for that.

He was sitting at her kitchen table, waiting for her. He looked the worse for wear and she had to hold back on rushing over and wrapping him in her arms. She wasn’t yet sure what he needed, but she was going to give it to him whatever it was. 

“Hey, Dean,” she said quietly, smiling. 

He just gave her a nod, and his eyes, gosh, she almost started to cry at the anguish she saw in them. She couldn’t resist any longer and went to him, stood in the V of his legs and put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her. He hesitated only a moment, but she felt his arms go round her waist and hold on tight.

She couldn’t say how long they stayed that way, but when Dean started to pull away a little, she looked down. His hands were still hooked behind her back and his eyes, well there was still pain there, but he looked a little more peaceful.

“Can I?” he asked.

“Yes.” She didn’t really know what he was asking, but the answer would always be yes when it came to Dean.

He took her gun belt off, his hands taking a few extra moments to glide over her hips, around to her butt and stroke up her back. “So perfect,” he murmured. “You feel so good.”

“Dean,” she moaned. He made her feel perfect.

He guided her into his lap and she straddled him, feeling the power in his thighs and reveled in it. She reached up, pulled off the tie holding her hair and shook it out, letting her hair cascade over her shoulders.

“Fuck yeah,” he said, carding his fingers through her hair, even bringing a lock to his face and taking a deep breath, eyes closed. Then he started unbuttoning her blouse.

“You know,” he said, looking into her eyes, “you don’t have to hide in clothes that are three sizes too big.”

“They are not!” she gasped, pulling back slightly.

“They are,” he countered quietly, pulling her close again. “And seriously, I’ve told you before, you got killer curves. You should show ‘em off.”

“But.” 

Dean put his fingers to her lips. “Don’t say guys don’t like it, ‘cause some guys do. This guy does.”

She smiled because, yeah, she knew he did. She definitely felt wanted and desired when she was with him. Maybe other things, too, but she didn’t want to think about those right now.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” she whispered in his ear.

“How ‘bout right here.”

“Here,” she repeated, her voice high and eyes wide. “No. Not here.”

He stood then, lifting her easily. “What? Never done it in the kitchen before?”

And oh my goodness, how did he do that? That smirky, cocky look that was so gosh darn sexy. And also, he was holding her like she was nothing. She might be getting a little light headed and she burrowed her head against his neck.

“Dean!”

He walked across the kitchen until she felt the counters brushing against her backside. 

“Hmm, not much room to work here, but I think we could at least start here.”

“Dean,” she said, smacking his arm. “I prepare food here!”

His face scrunched up in thought for a moment and then he nodded. “Okay. Table.”

“But the bedroom is right upstairs.”

He set her down on the table and crouched down in front of her and got her shoes off.

“Dean, I am not having sex on my kitchen table,” she whispered.

He came back up, got right in her face, smirking at her. “Why are you whispering?”

“This is indecent!” she squeaked.

“Damn right it is,” he said as he took off his plaid then his t-shirt, letting them fall to the floor.

He had her out of her pants in nothing flat and she was left in her bra and panties, sitting on her kitchen table more turned on than she could ever remember being. The first time had been more sensual, more careful. This seemed more… urgent. She was absolutely okay with that.

“C’mere,” Dean said, as he stood, holding her hand and pulling her to the edge of the table. He kissed her. It started off soft, but then grew insistent, using his lips, tongue and teeth as he explored her mouth. She hadn’t even realized he’d unhooked her bra until it hit the floor.

“How’d you do that?” she asked incredulously, looking at the small pile of clothing on the floor.

He opened his mouth but she quickly silenced him with her own. She didn’t need or want to know. It didn’t matter. And then he helped her out of her panties. He took a little time to pay some attention to her nipples, sucking and nibbling, before he headed down between her legs. 

She was raring to go in no time, her fingers tangled in his hair as he brought her to climax. 

Dean stood up and was already working at his belt as he said, “Sweetheart, I’m sorry, but I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.” That was basically true. She could have if she wanted to, but she could see the need in Dean’s eyes, in every line of his body. After he got his belt unbuckled, he dug into his back pocket and pulled out a condom. 

She plucked the packet from his fingers as he dealt with the rest of his clothes, she even rolled the condom on for him. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose and she could tell he was barely holding it together. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him, filthy and deep just like he’d done to her. 

“Ready?” he asked softly.

“You betcha,” she said with a smirk. She was sure she didn’t look nearly as sexy as Dean when he did it, but he grinned at her and kissed her hard. 

He entered her slow and easy, and she cried out at how good he felt inside her. Once he was fully seated, she wrapped her legs around him and tilted her pelvis to get a better angle. 

It was fast and she spurred him on, urging him, “Faster, Dean, harder, please. Please.” His orgasm ripped through him and although she didn’t have another one, she didn’t mind so much. He’d needed this and he’d come to her. That was pretty darn heady and something she’d remember later, late at night when she was in bed all by herself.

Now it was his turn to hide his face in her neck.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t you dare, Dean.” She turned her face and kissed his temple. “Do you have to leave right away?”

“I should.” He sounded reluctant and he hadn’t moved an inch.

“Why not take a minute then and have some peach pie with me.”

That got him to rear back a little, look her in the eye. “Pie, huh?”

“Yeah,” she said with a grin. “It’s pretty good, too, if I do say so myself.”

“Well, I’m not one to pass up pie, especially if I get to eat it with a fine naked woman such as yourself.”

She giggled then because seriously, no one made her giddy like this man could. 

“You have to eat it naked, too then,” she sassed back.

Dean just shrugged. “Not a deterrent.”

So there she sat, at her kitchen table, Dean across from her, both naked as the day they were born, eating her homemade peach pie. She was a bit uncomfortable at first, but then Dean started taking her on a ‘tour’ of the places that had the best pie and then she didn’t think much about their lack of clothes.

That was until he got up to put their dishes in the sink. He caught her staring – more like drooling, really.

“See something you like?”

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Dean held out his arms and looked down at himself. “No?”

“Don’t be a doofus,” she said. “If you had more time, I’d show just how much I like what I see.”

His eyebrows rose at that. “I have some time.”

“Then you better get your fine behind up to my bedroom.”

He snorted and gave her a nod. “Okay, I’ll go up first so you can continue to admire the view.”

She gave him a cluck of her tongue at that one, but she did in fact, admire the view all the way up the stairs. She wasn’t stupid. Or blind.

Up in the comfortable bed there were orgasms for each of them and Dean fell asleep shortly thereafter. Donna knew her time with him was limited, so she intended to take full advantage of his arms wrapped around her.

It wasn’t long before he woke up, she felt his body tense and he scrubbed a hand through his hair.

“I know you said you had to go, but if you want to stay you can.”

“Thank you,” he said before dropping a kiss on her forehead. “I really need to get moving though.”

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

She turned on her stomach and leaned on her forearms so she could look him in the eye. “Stop saying that. I’m not sorry. Not for this, not for you calling me. Not ever for you, Dean.”

“I’m pretty messed up right now.”

“I know,” she said quietly. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Dean was hurting, but she’d learned some things about Dean over the last several months. He wouldn’t tell her even if she asked. “I’m glad you called me, that you came here.”

He put his arms back around her and hugged her close. “Don’t you ever change a damn thing about you, you hear?”

Her heart was breaking for the man. She knew something bad had come down the pike for him, probably more to come since he wanted to leave so quickly, was sure it was because he didn’t want her to be involved in it.

She had to swallow hard before she could get out the words, “I hear you.”

It was maybe a good twenty minutes before he actually started to move and rolled out of bed.

“You want to take a shower?” she asked, sitting up.

“No. I don’t want to wash it all away.”

She felt a little dip in her belly at that declaration and she might have made a little noise because he looked back at her. She shrugged and could feel her face burning a little. 

“I don’t want to take one either,” she said, though she had to duck her eyes from his.

He took her hand, pulled her from the bed and hugged her tight. “You don’t know how much I needed you.”

She hugged him back just as hard, didn’t want to let go, but knew she would have to. When his arms started to go a little slack, she stepped out of his embrace. They walked downstairs and dressed in silence. He kissed her, soft and quick, just before he went out the door. She followed him, but stopped at the top step of the porch and leaned on the railing. She watched him get in the Impala, fire her up and they exchanged a wave before he took off.

She waited until long after she could no longer see the Impala before she pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through her contacts. She stopped at Sam’s numbers and stared at them for several moments before she locked the phone and put it back in her pocket. If Dean didn’t want to tell her then she would respect that. 

Going to her car she got in and tried not to think about anything but the good time she’d just spent with Dean Winchester. She had a job to do and it was one she need to keep her wits about her. She would leave thinking about Dean for later.

~end~


End file.
